Kaze
Do 20px|Ukraina ukraińskiego trenera - kane |} Andrew "kaze" Khong (ur. 22 lipca 1994) jest malezyjskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Vici Gaming. Drużyny *2012-??-?? – 2015-02-14 - 35px|Singapur dreamScape (Rezerwowy) *2013-02-14 – 2015-02-01 - 35px|Singapur Insidious Gaming *2015-02-14 – 2016-10-25 - 35px|Malezja MVP Karnal *2016-10-25 – 2016-11-21 - 35px|Malezja Fire Dragoon E-sports *2016-11-21 – 2017-03-25 - 35px|Malezja JYP Gaming *2017-03-25 – 2018-03-30 - 35px|Chiny Flash Gaming *2018-09-03 – nadal - 35px|Chiny Vici Gaming Historia 2010 *'7 stycznia 2010' - kaze dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w Counter-Strike: Source i nosiła ona nazwę Team Extreme. 2012 *Do pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO kaze dołączył w 2012 roku i nosiła ona nazwę dreamScape. Nie znajdował się on w aktywnym składzie, lecz na rezerwie. 2013 *'14 lutego 2013' - kaze opuścił drużynę dreamScape i dołączył do Insidious Gaming. 2015 *'1 lutego 2015' - kaze opuścił drużynę Insidious Gaming. *'14 lutego 2015' - kaze dołączył do drużyny MVP Karnal. 2016 *'25 października 2016' - Skład drużyny MVP Karnal został przejęty przez organizację Fire Dragoon E-sports. *'21 listopada 2016' - Skład drużyny Fire Dragoon E-sports dołączył do JYP Gaming. 2017 *'25 marca 2017' - kaze opuścił drużynę JYP Gaming i dołączył do Flash Gaming. 2018 *'4 stycznia 2018' - kaze razem ze składem Flash Gaming: 35px|Chiny AttackeR, 35px|Chiny LOVEYY, 35px|Chiny Karsa oraz 35px|Chiny fancy1 zastąpił drużynę TyLoo na majorze ELEAGUE Major: Boston. *'30 marca 2018' - kaze opuścił drużynę Flash Gaming. *'3 września 2018' - kaze dołączył do drużyny Vici Gaming. 2019 *'27 stycznia 2019' - kaze razem ze składem ViCi Gaming: 30px|Chiny uki, 30px|Hongkong Freeman, 30px|Chiny advent oraz 30px|Chiny zhokiNg dostał się na turniej Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - World Championship. Osiągnięcia '35px|Singapur Insidious Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce BenQ CS:GO League 2014 - Trzecie kwalifikacje (2014) *Trzecie miejsce BenQ CS:GO League 2014 - Finały (2014) '35px|Singapur iSg.dreamScape' *Pierwsze miejsce Razer Arena Open Beta Kickoff Tournament Asia (2015) '35px|Malezja MVP Karnal' *Pierwsze miejsce Selangor Cyber Games 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 - Malezyjskie kwalifikacje (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce BenQ All-Star Showmatch 5 (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 19: Otwarta dywizja - Pacyfik (2015) '35px|Ziemia All-Star Dragon' *Pierwsze miejsce MixBOT Pro-League Invite Season 1 - All-Star Showmatch (2015) '35px|Malezja MVP Karnal' *Trzecie miejsce D!ngIT CS:GO Asia Invitational Season 1 (2015) *Drugie miejsce SoStronk Challenger - Asia 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Malaysia Cyber Games 2015 (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 20: Otwarta dywizja - Pacyfik (2015) *4/5 miejsce SoStronk King of the Hill - Asia 2 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters X Taipei - Kwalifikacje Azji Południowo-Wschodniej (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Born2Win Invitational League 1 (2016) *Drugie miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Kwalifikacje Azji Południowo-Wschodniej (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Asean Games for E-Sports 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2016 - Malezja (2016) *9/16 miejsce ESEA Season 22: Otwarta dywizja - Pacyfik (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Selangor Cyber Games 2016 (2016) *13/16 miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2016 (2016) *1/2 miejsce WESG 2016 - Malezyjskie kwalifikacje (2016) *1/2 miejsce Asian Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta: Kwalifikacje Azji Południowo-Wschodniej (2016) '35px|Malezja Fire Dragoon E-sports' *Czwarte miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 - Finały Pacyficzne Azji (2016) '35px|Malezja JYP Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce BenQ SEA CS:GO Cup (2016) *5/6 miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Światowe finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce The Shootout - Season 3 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ZEN Esports Network League Season 1 - Kwalifikacje Ostatniej Szansy (2017) *Czwarte miejsce ZEN Esports Network League 2017 - Round Robin (2017) '35px|Chiny Flash Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce Asia Minor Championship 2017 - Kraków: Chińskie kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Malezja JYP Gaming' *5 miejsce BeyondGodlike SEA CS:GO League - Season 1 (2017) '35px|Chiny Flash Gaming' *Trzecie miejsce ZOTAC Cup Elite eSports Arena (2017) *1/4 miejsce CS:GO Super League 2017 - Summer: Kwalifikacje (2017) *Trzecie miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Chiny: Platforma turnieju - Profesjonaliści (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Super League 2017 - Summer (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce 91Lounge Cup 1 (2017) *1/8 miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2017 - Chińskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *Trzecie miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2017 - Chiny (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 2 - Chińskie kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - China Autumn Challenge Cup (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Chińska Dzika Karta (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2017 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce Asia Minor Championship 2018 - Boston (2017) *5/6 miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 2 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce MOBAGAME Cup 1 (2017) *1/2 miejsce Utime Challenger Cup: Kwalifikacje (2017) *Czwarte miejsce China Top 2017 - Shenzhen (2017) *Drugie miejsce Utime Challenger Cup (2017) *Czwarte miejsce CS:GO Super League 2017: Finały (2017) *22/23 miejsce ELEAGUE Major: Boston (2018) '35px|Chiny Vici Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League Season 8 - Azja: Drugie chińskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League Season 8 - Azja: Chiny (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce TOYOTA Master Bangkok 2018: Chińskie kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League Season 8 - Azja (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Asia Minor Championship - Katowice 2019: Chińskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *13/16 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 8 - Finały (2018) *Trzecie miejsce Asia Minor Championship - Katowice 2019 (2019) *Drugie miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - Katowice Major 2019: Decydujące mecze minorów (2019) *17/19 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - World Championship (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIV - Sydney: Chińskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2019) *12/14 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 7 (2019) *13/16 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIV - Sydney (2019) *1/2 miejsce MSI MGA 2019 - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje Azji-Pacyfik (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce MSI MGA 2019 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje Azji-Pacyfik (2019) *3/4 miejsce Huya Asia Championships (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce CS.Money Asian Emperor (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIV - Beijing: Chińskie kwalifikacje (2019) *Trzecie miejsce MSI Gaming Arena 2019 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce eXTREMESLAND 2019 - Chińskie regionalne finały (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Asia Championships 2019 - Chińskie kwalifikacje (2019) *7/8 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIV - Beijing (2019) *Drugie miejsce eXTREMESLAND CS:GO Asia 2019 (2019) *7/8 miejsce CS:GO Asia Championships 2019 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2019 - Chiny: Obwód południowy (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Conquerors Insignia 2019 (2019) *Drugie miejsce WESG 2019 - Chińskie finały regionalne (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIV - World Championship: Azjatyckie kwalifikacje (2020) Najważniejsze momenty *Amazing Round By Kaze vs Immunity *Welcoming MVP Andrew "Kaze" Khong *ANDREW "KAZE'" KHONG *Kaze 1vs2 Riski Gaming @ Intel Extreme Masters Taipei *Kaze quadkill vs. Signature (Asia Minor - PGL Krakow 2017) *Kaze from Flash gaming sick 4k *Kaze beautiful outplay against kennyS (ELEAGUE Major: Boston 2018) Naklejki z autografem gracza ELEAGUE Major: Boston 150px150px150px Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - World Championship 150px150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Malezyjscy gracze